


Piropo Granato

by Kagetsu_Ying9



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsu_Ying9/pseuds/Kagetsu_Ying9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hundred and thirty years had passed. Shuichiro Kudo had the same fate he experienced almost a century ago with the difference that he was able to spend more time with his beloved Kohaku. However, fates are such cruel ladies, for this is the only time that God will pardon Kohaku’s selfishness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piropo Granato

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for mature, will have yaoi or hermaphrodite sex.  
> If you are not of age, please follow the guide and wait till older?  
> I don’t have all the facts.  
> I do not own this anime or manga. Everything is base on the original foundation that was made by CLAMP!  
> The term “God” in this fic does not refer to any religion’s supreme being; this is for reading pleasure, not to create a religion debate. If you had not read the manga, try to get a little idea through wiki.

A hundred and thirty years had passed. Shuichiro Kudo had the same fate he experienced almost a century ago with the difference that he was able to spend more time with his beloved Kohaku. However, fates are such cruel ladies, for this is the only time that God will pardon Kohaku’s selfishness. Kohaku had little time to spend on mourning for Shuichiro’s second death as s/he was called back to Heaven to perform his/her job. Heaven is in dire need of new angels. It seems that there was no other to take on Kohaku’s assignment of waking new angels. Thus there were no births of new angels in over a hundred years. Currently, Heaven is engaging in a fierce battle with Hell. With the balance of nature off, Heaven had little choice but to compromise with Hell’s desire. Despite the arrogance that Hell has shown, all is not what it seems. Apparently with Kokuyo resigning his position of the next in throne for Satan, it was the next in line whom propose the notion of going to war with Heaven knowing that Heaven was in no shape to counter. Moreover, the one who scheme the entire plan only have one goal, but it is neither to control the Heave or the world.


End file.
